


Hello Beautiful

by dracomalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Het, Public Sex, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo's always been a tough girl, but there's one person who can handle her. After a rough day, she needs some relief and Ash is just the person to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Beautiful

Click. Click.

CRACK!

The green tinted bottle shattered from where it sat on top of the fence.

Jo rested the butt of the shotgun against her hip as she grinned in approval. There was nothing like blowing off some steam with target shooting. She had been doing it this way since before her dad died. He was the one who taught her.

At six years old, Jo knew how to shoot a Mossberg, clean out the barrel and reload it in less than a minute, something most girls at that age wouldn't even dream of doing. Was it safe? Not really. Was it fun? Hell yeah.

It was what Jo looked forward to every time her dad came back from a hunt. He would walk through the back doors of the Roadhouse and the little girl with blonde pigtails would throw a hug around his waist and before another second had passed, she would be begging him to take her out shooting. There was no man on this earth better than her daddy and Jo would fight anyone who told her otherwise, even after he had died. No man could ever win her heart the way he did. No man could light up her eyes and make her smile. She could never love a single man the way she had loved her dad. Well...maybe one other man.

"Hello beautiful." The raspy voice came from behind her and Jo didn't even have to turn around to recognize who it had come from. She ignored him.

"Bad day?"

She rolled her eyes. "How could you tell?"

Ash chuckled and took a sip from the beer in his hand.

"Now unless you have somethin' important to say, leave me alone. I need to concentrate." She lifted the gun to her shoulder and stared down the sight, squinting her left eye.

"You could tell me what happened." Ash said.

CRACK!

The bullet flew right past the brown bottle she had been aiming for. Turning around angrily, Jo clicked the safety and glared at the man standing before her with his eyebrows raised.

"You made me miss!"

"I didn't make you do anything." He shrugged, taking another sip of his PBR.

Jo stared at him, eyes narrowed in silence for a moment before reaching forward and snatching the can from his fingers and storming over to the fence, placing it there and backing up.

"I was drinkin' that, you know." Ash said calmly. He had learned to just let her do what she wanted.

"You drink too much." She said before pulling the trigger and blowing the red, white and blue metal can off the fence.

Loading a new shell and pointing to aim at another bottle, Jo held the gun closely against her shoulder. Two hands came up at the small of her back and found her hips.

"Get off." She ordered.

"Nope." He responded smugly.

Jo sighed and pulled the trigger, missing the bottle by just a centimeter.

"Miles, come on." She clicked the safety on again and turned to face Ash.

"I dunno what you're talking about." He smiled, moving closer so he was pressed against her gently.

"I'm not in the mood; I wanna kill things." Jo snapped, but didn't move him off.

"You always wanna kill things." He answered, running his hands up her sides, his fingertips catching the fabric of her tank-top.

Her eyes fluttered but she didn't let him see.

"I'm pissed, come on, I just wanna shoot." She frowned, holding the shotgun loosely in her arm.

"You've been at it for an hour." He persisted, bringing his face to the back of her head and kissing her ear .

"Miles...stop..." Her voice came out as a whisper and she furrowed her brow.

"Don't wanna." He spoke into her ear, his alcohol tinted breath tickling her skin. His hands went back down to her hips and he pulled them against his so her ass was touching the front of his jeans.

"Set the gun down, baby."

"I'm not your baby." Jo said, narrowing her eyes, but still not pushing him off.

Ash started kissing her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please?" He whispered.

Jo closed her eyes and concentrated on not giving in, but he knew her too well and once his tongue found the curve of her collarbone, her legs became weak.

His fingers traced circles on the bare skin above the waistband of her jeans and Jo tightened her grip around the gun. Ash slid one hand down past the metal clasp, past her fly and down between her legs, slowly rubbing his fingers against her warmth.

She let out an exhale and leaned back against him. His fingers moved back and forth over the smooth denim. With his free hand, Ash brought it up to her breast and cupped it gently, brushing over her nipple. She made a tiny noise.

"I thought you wanted me to stop." He joked softly.

Jo turned around, setting the gun on the ground and bringing her hands to rest at his neck. She pressed her body against his and stood on her tiptoes, kissing him roughly. She liked to kiss rough.

Ash's lips curled up into a smile as Jo's tongue entered his mouth and she pulled him a little tighter against her. His hands went to her ass and he gave it a little squeeze.

"Jo..." He murmured against her lips as he pressed himself against her. She looked up at him and wagged an eyebrow, grinning salaciously.

At that, Ash lifted her up by the thighs and wrapped her legs around him. She held her arms around his neck and brought her mouth back to his as he carried her into the bar, letting the screen door slam behind them.

Jo picked her head up cautiously and her eyes darted around the empty Roadhouse.

"Where's-"

"She's out gettin' booze." Ash replied quickly, knowing exactly what would be on her mind.

Relaxing again, Jo turned back to him and held his face in her hands as he set her onto the bar.

He lifted his shirt and threw it onto the floor. Jo's eyes wandered to his homemade tattoos and she smiled again. Ash took the edges of her tank-top and she raised her arms, letting him remove it and throw it to the floor as well. She didn't always like her bra off, but he decided to take a chance. The least she could do was slap his hand away.

Bringing his finger to Jo's back, Ash unhooked her bra and laughed softly to himself when she let him remove it.

She started to get impatient and her hands found his belt buckle. She unhooked it and pulled it off quickly, tossing it to the side where it hit a couple empty bottles sitting on the counter and knocked them to the floor where they smashed.

Ash's eyebrows raised and he looked at Jo surprisingly but she shrugged and continued with his zipper. Reaching into his left pocket, she smirked.

"How'd you know you'd be needing this?" She pulled the condom out and set it on the counter next to her.

He shrugged. "I take my chances."

Tugging his pants down to his knees, she couldn't keep her hands off him. He ran his fingers through her hair, watching her contently. Once he was just in his boxers, she brought her hand to his erection and stroked it, her eyes glistening lustfully.

Ash bucked forward and bit down on his bottom lip. He brought his hands down her bare chest, teasing her nipples before settling at her jeans, unhooking the button and unzipping the fly. He gripped both sides along with her underwear and pulled them over her ass and down her legs where they fell to the floor below them. She hitched her breath, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Spreading her legs again, Ash slid his boxers down and pulled her close. He grabbed the condom, ripping the packaging quickly and rolling it on, squeezing at the base.

Jo was breathing heavily, wrapping her legs around him as he teased the head over her wet entrance. Her eyes rolled back while he pressed it against her clit.

"Just fuck me already." She demanded, clenching her fingers around a strand of his hair.

Gripping her hips with one hand and guiding his cock with the other, he pushed into her.

She moaned, grabbing onto his arm to ground herself. Ash pushed deeper, grasping her hips and closing his eyes to let her adjust herself so she was comfortable.

When she started to push back, he knew she was ready. Pulling almost all the way out, he thrust himself back in, feeling the smack of their bare skin making contact.

Tightening her legs around Ash's waist, Jo pulled him closer, kissing him breathlessly while they ground against each other on the bar counter.

She raked her nails into his back while he kissed her neck. Her moans paralleled his grunts each time he pushed deeper. Within just a few minutes they were sweating and breathing heavily, Ash's hips moving quickly as he tried to keep up a speed that would please her.

His stubble tickled her lips, cheeks, and neck as his mouth moved across her body. Their slippery, sweaty bodies touching at every contour sent chills through Jo's skin and she tilted her head back, exposing her neck to him.

Feeling close to the edge, Ash ran his fingers through her messy blonde hair, gripping it and letting his eyes close.

"Jesus, Jo." He groaned, thrusting quickly.

"Harder." She demanded and he obliged, slamming ruthlessly into her.

"I said harder!" She yelled, holding him tightly and making little noises in between each heavy exhale.

"Fuck..." Ash moaned, his hands quickly moving to her hips as they rocked into his deep thrusts. His mind began to race and his heart sped up. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. The pleasure inside him built up and he released into her.

When the intense high subsided, Ash opened his eyes groggily to see Jo leaning back, watching him with the same exhausted expression on her face. He leaned forward, still inside her, and kissed her lips.

Her hands rested lazily on his shoulders and she smiled. "How many times is that now on the counter?"

"Lost count." He chuckled.

Just then, the front door to the Roadhouse swung open.

"Joanna Beth!"

Jo and Ash jumped and turned to each other quickly, not wanting to look Ellen in the face.

"Shit." They said together, cheeks burning in embarrassment.


End file.
